Danger
"Danger & Thunder" é um crossover especial de uma hora entre Os Thundermans e outra série da Nickelodeon, Henry Danger. Este episódio só conta como um episódio de Henry Danger e não um episódio de Os Thundermans. Ele foi ao ar em 18 de junho de 2016. Sinopse Kid Danger e Phoebe Thunderman se infiltram numa reunião secreta do vilão em Swellview, onde os vilões planejam destruir o Capitão Man e Kid Danger. Quando eles chegam, porém, Phoebe fica chocado ao ver Max como um participante. Eles precisam derrotar os vilões enquanto Phoebe tenta convencer Max de cometer um erro. Enquanto isso, Piper recebe "Textneck" de mensagens de texto constantemente. Então ela tem texto Jasper para ela, o que leva a conseqüências desastrosas. Enredo Trama Principal Na casa de Thundermans, Phoebe está assistindo clipes de tudo que Kid Danger e Captain Man fizeram para Swellview. Seus pais compraram seus filhos mais novos a Amaze-N-Land. Ela está prestes a partir quando abre a porta e encontra Max lá esperando na porta. Phoebe afirma que vai para a casa do amigo doente com uma mala cheia de sopa para ela. Max abre sua mochila e encontra roupas. Phoebe revela por que ela estava saindo. Ela mostra uma entrevista na qual Henry e Captain Man estão sendo entrevistados. Havia uma onda de crime em Swellview e então, revelou-se que o Dr. Minyak recuperara a memória e quebrou da prisão. Phoebe estava saindo para que ela pudesse ajudar o Kid Danger e o Capitão Man a combater o crime. Max está feliz pelo fato de o Dr. Minyak ter escapado porque inventou o Heliômetro, o que poderia levantar humanos e fazer parecer que as suas vozes eram estúpidas. Ele então diz que ele iria chamar seus pais e dizer-lhes que Phoebe estava saindo sem sua permissão. Phoebe o levanta do chão para detê-lo e Max ergue-a do chão. Eles se deixam cair e Phoebe sai. Na caverna do homem do capitão Man, Ray está tentando pensar onde o Dr. Minyak seria, e percebe que Henry estava chateado com alguma coisa. Ray pergunta a Charlotte o que estava chateando com Henry, e Charlotte diz que foi porque Bianca foi embora em Kids in the Woods , como Chloe. Um alerta atinge o Man Cave e eles olham para as câmeras de segurança. Eles vêem os Três Muchachos lá, um grupo de criminosos canadenses que usavam máscaras. Ray e Henry tiraram os três usando o fogo de dinossauro, fazendo com que a caixa registradora explodisse e deixando mangueiras de jardim sobre eles usando controles na Man Cave. Henry e o capitão Man perguntam por que havia em Swellview e diziam que, se eles não lhes deram uma resposta, eles teriam o primo suado de Schwoz, Larry, abraçando-os. Um deles admite que eles estavam lá para uma reunião com um monte de criminosos de Swellview e Canadá. Seria sobre derrubar Captain Man e Kid Danger. Henry, o capitão Man e Charlotte tiraram os trajes dos Três Muchachos e os colocaram, planejando ir ao encontro, fingindo ser os Três Muchachos. Eles vão para Junk-N-Stuff. Phoebe chega à porta de Junk-N-Stuff e acredita que Henry, o capitão Man e Charlotte são os três Muchachos reais. Ela faz o Capitão Man voar para o ar na parede e faz voar um rádio e acerta Henry. Charlotte foge. O Capitão Man caminha em direção a Phoebe e ela o congela. O capitão Man se liberta e ele e Henry tiraram suas máscaras e se revelam. Eles explicam por que eles estavam vestidos como os Três Muchachos. Henry quer Phoebe para ir com eles porque ele pensou que ela era atraente. Charlotte tira seu traje e entrega a Phoebe para que ela possa ir com eles. Henry, Capitão Homem e Phoebe vão ao encontro do vilão. Vilanos como o Dr. Minyak, o Time Jerker, Nurse Cohort, Jeff, Drillfinger e Van Del estão lá. Eles não sabem quem chamou a reunião, mas é então revelado que o Toddler chamou a reunião. Phoebe, Captain Man e Henry pensaram que o Capitão Man e Kid Danger destruíram o Toddler, mas estava vivo. Max, o irmão de Phoebe, chega e traz o Toddler um assento de elevação e começa a alisar os cabelos da perna. Van Del pergunta ao The Toddler como ele estava vivo. The Toddler explica que ele foi deixado a centenas de pés na Terra, mas ele subiu de volta à superfície da Terra e jurou vingança contra o Capitão Man e Kid Danger. The Toddler conta a todos os vilões que, se combinarem seus poderes, podem destruir Kid Danger e Captain Man. Todos os vilões começam a sugerir como eles poderiam destruí-los. Phoebe pergunta a Max por que ele estava lá. Max diz que ele só estava lá para roubar o Heliômetro. Phoebe então revela acidentalmente que ela estava disfarçada com o Capitão Man e Kid Danger. Max tira as máscaras de Henry e Captain Man, revelando suas verdadeiras identidades. O Dr. Minyak está prestes a usar o Heliômetro sobre eles, mas Phoebe a expulsa da mão. O capitão Man ordena que Henry e Phoebe escapem. O Capitão Man começa a lutar contra todos eles, mas a Criança acumula o Heliômetro e o levanta do chão. O capitão Man é colocado numa caixa de cimento e em um trem em movimento com outros vilões. O Toddler e o Dr. Minyak explicam que o trem passaria pelo rio Jandy e quando eles estavam acima dele, eles o deixariam no rio Jandy e passariam o resto da vida no fundo do rio. Henry, Charlotte, Phoebe e Schwoz estão tentando localizar o Capitão Homem em um helicóptero. Eles sabem que ele está nas trilhas do trem a 62 mph. O Capitão Man pergunta a Max por que ele estava andando com vilões. Max diz que ele estava lá para obter o Heliômetro. O capitão Man faz com que Max toca o nariz para ele. Phoebe vê o Capitão Homem no trem e ela e Henry pisam no trem. Phoebe tenta congelar o Toddler, mas não funciona porque eles estavam indo tão rápido que o vento era muito forte. Henry e Phoebe começam a espancar os vilões. Dois vilões tentam quebrar a perna de Phoebe e outro tenta comer o braço de Henry. Schwoz tira uma "Man Grenade" e dá a Charlotte quem diz para atirar no Captain Man. Ela atira. Os vilões acreditam que o Capitão Homem estava morto. No entanto, o capitão Man volta ao trem e joga a criança de fora do trem. Henry, o Capitão Homem e Phoebe derrubaram os vilões e jogaram-nos fora do trem. O capitão Man, em seguida, oferece Max um passeio para casa no helicóptero. Mas então, eles perseguem Max fora do helicóptero, enquanto Phoebe, Charlotte, o capitão Man, Henry e Schwoz corria para um pássaro enquanto montava no helicóptero. Subtrama Piper está no telefone, no Pear Pear, no computador e na TV. Jasper chega e Piper descobre que sua cabeça estava presa olhando para o chão. Jasper e Jake tentam curá-la colocando seu pescoço no congelador como um substituto para o gelo. Piper é revelado para ter "pescoço de texto", que é causado por olhar para as telas todo o tempo. Ela tinha que usar um cone gigante na cabeça para ser curada. Piper recebe um texto, mas não pode enviar texto com o cone em sua cabeça e Jasper responde ao texto com algo que Piper pensa que é brilhante. Piper diz a Jasper para convidar Steven para a festa de sushi de Emma. Jasper faz isso, mas ele convida o Steven errado por acidente. Aparentemente, o Steven que ele convidou foi "Booger Steven" e não "Super Cute Steven". Todos os amigos de Piper começam a escrever Piper, dizendo que a odiam. Os amigos de Piper se apresentam para espancar Piper. Jasper assume a culpa de Piper e todos começam a vencê-lo. Personagens The Thundermans *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman Henry Danger *Henry Hart *Ray Manchester *Jasper Dunlop *Charlotte *Piper Hart *Dr. Minyak *Nurse Cohort *Van Del *The Toddler *Jeff *The Time Jerker *Drill Finger Curiosidades Curiosidades relacionadas com Os Thundermans *Jace Norman, que interpreta Henry, estava em um episódio de Thundermans chamado You Stole My Thunder, Man, mas ele interpretou um personagem diferente, o Flunky. *Kate Alberts, que interpreta o papel de Emma, também aparece em Orange é o New Max como Gale Force. *Este é o segundo episódio de crossover de The Thundermans, o primeiro sendo Os Thundermans Assombrados, com A Família Hataways. Mesmo que seja anunciado como um crossover, parece que na verdade é apenas um especial de 1 hora de Henry Danger, uma vez que só é listado sob Henry Danger e foi escrito pelos escritores Henry Danger. Além disso, apenas 2 dos personagens de The Thundermans estão incluídos. *Esta é a primeira vez que um show de Dan Schneider foi cruzado com um show de outro criador (neste caso, Jed Spingarn). *Por Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Max inventou seu próprio dispositivo semelhante ao heliômetro que ele usa no Dr. Colosso . Eles chamam de "Helium Pain Blaster". *Somente Max e Phoebe estão presentes neste especial de crossover. *Se o episódio for considerado como um episódio de The Thundermans, este é o único episódio dessa série para não incluir Billy, Nora, Hank ou Barb. **No entanto, eles são mencionados no episódio. *Danger & Thunder poderia ter ocorrido entre o Prankster original e Chutes e Splatters devido às datas de ar que o especial foi ao ar entre. *Ao contrário dos episódios de Thundermans, onde Max geralmente defende Phoebe, aqui ele trai Phoebe e nunca muda de lado para ajudá-la. Isso é fora de caráter para Max. **Isso provavelmente aconteceu porque os escritores de Henry Danger não entenderam bem o personagem de Max. **Devido a isso, este episódio não tem continuidade com nenhum outro episódio de Thundermans. Curiosidades relacionadas com Henry Danger *Este será o primeiro episódio de Henry Danger a ar como uma hora completa desde The Danger Begins. *Este é o primeiro episódio de Henry Danger a incluir mais de 1 vilão. **Até agora, Dr. Minyak, Nurse Cohort, Van Del, Toddler, Jeff, Time Jerker e Drill Finger aparecem. *Este é o primeiro episódio de crossover de Henry Danger. *Os 3 Muchachos são um jogo de palavras para a bala de doces 3 Mosqueteiros. *Este é o segundo episódio de crossover de um show de Dan Schneider. O primeiro é iParty With Victorious (um crossover entre iCarly e Victorious). *Este é o primeiro crossover real de Dan Schneider considerando que todos os seus shows são do mesmo mundo. *Este é o primeiro episódio de Henry Danger de 2 partes a não incluir o nome de Henry no título (a menos que você conte The Danger Begins como um episódio de 2 partes). Alusões *O fato de que há um grupo de vilões pode vir da inspiração de grupos super-vilões, como Sincer Six de Marvel , Liga da Injustiça de DC ou Legion of Doom. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Especiais Categoria:Crossovers Categoria:Os Thundermans